1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and devices for the arthroscopic fixation of tissue to bone using sutures. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and device for delivering sutures through bone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Invasive and open surgery methods of attachment of tissue to bone to repair tissue is known and used. Furthermore, it is common practice to provide a passageway in a bone to reattach a torn or separated tendon to the bone. In some repair processes, foreign objects, such as suture anchors, staples or screws, are implanted and used to connect tissue to bone. An example of this method is rotator cuff surgery where the tendon may be detached or partially torn from the humerous. Thus, there is a need to overcome the invasive nature of tissue repairs by open surgical processes, and reduce the reliance on implants associated with arthroscopic repairs.